The mind of a father
by CullenBaby
Summary: Charlie has been thinking about Bellas engagment and might put an end to it. Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. This is a really bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I'll try to update has much as possible with school and everything. I hope you enjoy!!!!!! **

**Summary- Charlie has been thinking. Should Bella get married to this horrible boy who left her two years ago…? (Between Eclipse and breaking dawn) **

Edward and I are very glad to have finally told Charlie about our engagement. He didn't take it to well at first but he's been getting used to Edward around now. He still gets over protective when Edward touches his ice cold lips to mine. Not that Charlie would know his lips were cold as ice.

To bad I can't do that now. Edward went hunting with his favorite sister and brother, and my soon to be favorite sister and brother- in –law. I can't wait to move in with them after the wedding. Living with seven of my most favorite people, Edward being number one of course.

Rosalie has been getting used to me being around lately. I actually helped her with the engine on Emmetts jeep two days ago. Wow! Edward has been gone for only two days! It's felt like two weeks. At least he's coming home tomorrow.

Right then I heard Charlies car pull onto the driveway. I looked at the clock. Wow, it's already dinner!

"Bella?" yelled Charlie.

"Yeah, dad, sorry, I'll be right down to start your dinner!" Oops. Now he might get a little annoyed with me.

" So bells, what's for dinner?" he asked anxious.

"I don't know. What do you want? How about fish?" Yuck! I hated sea food.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." Charlie said with his eyes ducked down so I can't look him in the eye. Something is on his mind, I can tell.

**15 minutes later **

I took the fish out and set a plate in front of Charlie as I sat down across from him. He just stared at it for what seemed like forever.

"Cha-dad? Are you ok? Hello? dad? Charlie!" I finally yelled his real name so he would hear me.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Is there something you need to say?" I was getting a bit nervous. Why was he acting like this?

"Umm Bella I ugh don't umm." He was looking a little guilty at the moment.

"I don't think you should marry Edward." He said in a quiet voice.

I was so shocked that I had to ask him again.

"Wait! What did you just say?" I spat out.

"Bells, you heard me." He said quietly.

"Ar- are you ser- serious?"

He just shook his head and I just stared horrified.

"But, why?"

"Because Bella, I don't like him!"

That phrase right there just pulled the trigger. I burst into shouts and tears all at the same time. I don't know why though. I was still going to marry him.

"What? I don't care! I love him!"

"Bells, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down!"

"Bel-" But before he said my name I used the-I'm-18-now-so-shut-up phrase.

"I'm 18 now so you can stop controlling my life!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will not talk to me like that! You still live with me so I'm still the boss around here!" He yelled

I just stared at him with a now raccoon looking face because my mascara had run. I didn't realize what I was looking for until I spotted my keys on the counter. I made it look like I was going to finish cleaning up but once I was close enough I snatched them and bolted for the door.

Before I reached the front door charlies greasy hands clamed down on my arm.

"Charlie let go!" I blurted out.

"No, you are grounded and not going anywhere!"

But before I said anything more I pulled out of his hold and ran for my truck. The last thing I heard was…

"Bella I'm saying this because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt again!"

**N/A: So did you like it? Please read and review. I will update as soon as I get the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Here is another chapter I just updated. You guys are lucky I had time to do this. But my next chapter might not be up until after new years. I know that sucks I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as my first. **

Hopefully Carlisle and Esme won't mind if I hang around till later after Charlie's asleep. They most likely won't because they love me so much. I do kind of feel bad for just inviting myself over like this.

I hope I make it to Edwards house before dark. It's hard enough to see through my wet eyes.

Rosalie better not make fun of me because my mascara ran half way down my face. Knowing her she'll do it anyway.

Before I could think anymore about the subject my passenger door flew open. All of a sudden Edward was seated next to me. He looked at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Right when I was about to ask he pushed my foot off the gas and pulled me across his lap. He was now driving. He let me cry it out while he drove to his house with his arm around my waist.

I was going to have to buy Edward a new shirt. The one he was wearing now had a zebra print on it from my makeup. I felt horrible. Alice was going to kill me for ruining a name brand button up shirt that looked so hansom on my Edward.

Edward shouldn't have to see this. Even though this whole fight with Charlie was about him.

Edward finally said something as we pulled up to the house.

"Bella are you all right, love?"

"No, but…" I didn't know what to say.

"But, what?" He asked.

"Why are you home early? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"Yes, but you always forget that Alice can see the future. She saw you get into a fight with Charlie, drive off, and find your way here." He explained.

"You didn't have to come home early."

"I know but you were upset love, I had no other choice but to just come home."

I just stared at him now knowing how much he loved me. My tears rolled faster now. He crushed me against his body while we sat in my truck in front of the house. 5 minutes passed and we were silent, except for my sniffles of course.

"Bella, love? Do you want to go inside?"

"yes, but we go straight to your room. I don't want anyone to make fun of me." I sniffled.

"Ok, love."

He scooped me up and ran inside. I love vampire speed because I don't think anyone saw me and I was now in his room.

Edward sat me on the bed he has me use when I'm over. He then gave me a box of tissues. I wiped my face with them and tried to get all of the mess off.

After I was done he asked me a few questions about earlier.

"Bella, love, I know the basic story. You got in a fight with Charlie about me. So what did I have to do with it?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Well, he told me he didn't want me to get married to you." I started to cry once more.

"Love, no need to get upset. You are 18 and you can do what you want."

"I know. It's just the fact that he doesn't like his daughters fiancé."

He came and sat next to me and pulled me down to where I was laying on his chest. He kissed my hair many times until I stopped crying.

I fell asleep in my favorite place, in Edwards arms.

**30 Minutes later. **

I jumped out of my sleep.

"Love, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Oh crap what time is it?"

"You only fell asleep for a half hour Bella. It's only 9:30."

Esme came in with my duffle bag I left on the closet floor in my bedroom. Because Edward knew me so well he answered…

"Esme went to convince Charlie that I'm still gone camping and asked if you could stay the night."

"Thank you Esme I really didn't want to have to face Charlie in the morning."

Esme left the room and Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Edward."

"As I love you."

That's when I fell asleep for the second time in my favorite place.

**N/A: So was that better or worse? Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. It's because of school and EOC exams and also cheerleading. Remember my writing isn't all so great because I am 14 and I usually don't write things. Anyway this is my new chapter I hope you enjoy!:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. **

When I woke in the morning it was about 6:30 a.m ……. And warm. Where was Edward? I fluttered my eyes and sat up. I could hardly see because my eyes weren't adjusted yet. It was also dark.

"Edward?" I whispered in a soft voice.

"Shhh…Did I wake you? Go back to sleep." he said.

"No, no I just…" I yawned.

"You just what, Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, I umm just had a nightmare."

That's when Edward came and embraced me.

"About what, love?" he was anxious now.

"Well, it was probably when you really left to sit on the couch last night to watch me sleep. I think this because in my dream I felt your cold skin, then you were gone. You left me again." He held me tighter and leaned back to where I was laying on the pillow.

"Bella, I will never leave you again. I can promise you that." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go back to sleep."

"I don't want to. I'm not tired anymore."

"So what do you want to do then?" he asked me.

"I don't know but I'm sort of hungry at the moment."

He pulled me downstairs, I still being in the clothes I wore yesterday, to make me breakfast. He made me pancakes and bacon. It was very good. We also talked about having a family movie night tonight. The whole Cullen family and I watching movies together would be fun. After about an hour the phone rang. The caller ID said it was Charlie so we had Carlisle answer to make it seem like Edward was still hunting or "camping". And I still sleeping.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen."

We heard a faint mumble on the other side of the phone.

"No, she's actually still sleeping. It's only 7:30. You know teens don't get up till noon."

I don't think Charlie bought it because I get up pretty early most days and Carlisle had to use the 'she has been crying the whole night' line even though it was true. But I wished he hadn't. At least Charlie bought it.

Carlisle hung up.

"Charlie is very sorry for yelling at you Bella." Carlisle said.

Edward smiled at the next part.

"He also wants you and Edward to get married."

That was a relief. Edward gave me a hug then we sat down on the couch. In a way I wanted Charlie to stay mad at me so I could sleep at Edwards until we got married. But I'm glad he finally sees what I see. At least that's how he'll act. Of course Edward will hear what he's really thinking.

Alice came down the stairs then.

"So we're having a movie night tonight?" Of course she would know.

"Yes, and Alice I don't think Bella is going to like you so much after this." Edward said.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Well, Alice found some home videos at your house." Edward said.

"You wouldn't!" I growled.

"Oh, Yes I would." She stated.

"Please don't."

"Bella, love I also want to know what or how you acted when you were young, so please." Edward begged.

"What the hell. I can't disagree with your pleading Edward." I sighed.

"Yes! We get to watch little Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I know this wasn't really about Charlie and Bella having the fight but I ran out of ideas all ready. The next chapter will be the movie night then the one after that will probably be Charlie and Bella making up. Please read and review!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my new chapter. I haven't been getting any reviews. So I would love it if I got at least one more. If I don't get another review then I probably won't put up the last chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related what so ever. **

The day dragged on until Alice made everyone gather around. I was sitting next to Edward on the big sofa. Carlisle and Esme were also on the big sofa next Edward and I. Alice and Jasper took the chair and rose and Emmett took up the small sofa.

"Everyone as you all no we're having a movie night." stated Alice.

"I get to pick the movie!" yelled Emmett.

"No! I found Bel……." Alice didn't get to finish before I stopped her.

"Please! Please don't!" I yelled.

I looked at Edward and gave him the pleading look.

"It will be ok, love. If there's something to personal we won't watch it." he said.

I decided to scoot away from Edward playfully. He won't get one kiss out of me the whole time.

"Bella, love come on." He tried reaching for me but I scooted closer to Esme.

"No, your not helping at all. So I'm not talking to you the whole time. Your also not going to be able to kiss me because I won't let you." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Ok, but you won't be able to resist me." He said as Alice picked a video.

"Ok, let's see. This one says 'Bella's first tantrum.'" She put it in.

"Oh, no." I groaned.

Everyone started laughing when I popped on the screen as a three year old. I was in a store looking at some Barbie's.

"_Bella, come on. Time to go." My mother's voice said. _

"_No, momma. I want dis Barbie." I stated. _

Like Edward said I couldn't resist. I cuddled into Edwards chest. He let out a silent laugh and kissed me on the forehead. I'm still not going to let him kiss me on the lips.

"_No honey let's go." _

"_Mom please!" I yelled. _

"_No let's go." _

_I started to kick and cry. I was rolling on the ground demanding for my mother to buy it for me. By the end of my tantrum I was dragged out by my mother. _

Edward gave me a hug then got off the couch. I guess it was his turn to choose the video.

"Here, Alice put this in." Edward said.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Bella's first boyfriend."

"Oh, god. Please don't watch this one."

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"I don't want you to be jealous in anyway."

"Bella, I have you now so that's all that matters."

_When the screen came on, my old boyfriend and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie. His name was Aaron. He wrapped his arm around me. He then leaned in and gave me a kiss just like Edward does when he's in a romantic mood. We sat like that for a few minutes until we had to breathe. _

Edward growled.

"I told you. But I'd much rather kiss you." I said playfully.

Edward leaned in to kiss me but I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him.

I leaned back.

"Bella? Your always trying to get me to kiss you so what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm mad at you remember."

Edward smirked at me.

"Carlisle it's your turn to choose." Alice said.

Carlisle walked over to the box and pulled out 'Bella's first shot'.

"This is the most embarrassing one." I whined.

Edward stroked my face to calm me.

_I was five when I got my first shot. I was sitting on the bed with the crinkled paper._

_The doctor came in and sat next to me. Right when I saw the needle I hopped off the bed and ran for the door. My mother was waiting to catch me. I started to cry. _

I hid my eyes under Edwards arm. Rose and Emmett were laughing up a storm.

_The nurses came in to hold me down. I was screaming and crying but right when the doctor put the needle in me I fainted. _

"Bella, it's over now you can look." Edward whispered.

"No, I don't want to. Can we not watch my videos any more?" I said.

"Bella, are you crying, love?" he asked.

"No." I breathed.

Everyone knew that was a lie because my voice cracked. Edward lifted up my chin and wiped the tears away.

"I'm so sorry, love." He said. "I didn't realize how much you were embarrassed."

"It's ok can we please go up stairs?" I sniffled.

"Yeah are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah."

We went upstairs to lie in Edward's bed. He hugged and kissed me on the forehead.

"Edward I'm not mad anymore. Will you kiss me now?" I whispered.

"Of course, love."

He then kissed me how Aaron did. We kissed until I needed to breath but Edwards lips never left my body. He moved to my neck until I was able to continue.

"So am I a better kisser?" Edward asked.

I just looked at him for a few seconds then I began kissing him fiercely.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

He just kept kissing me until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? Well please R&R!!! Thanks so much. I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is my new chapter!!!!!!!!!!! And probably my last for this story. Sorry I will write others. **

I woke up pretty early and Edward was lying next to me. I sat up and stretched for a few minutes. Today was Monday but there was no school so I was able to sleep at Edwards. Knowing my father though I would have to sleep in my own bed tonight because there was school tomorrow. I don't mind though, Edward will be with me. He's always with me.

I got up and took a shower and such. Esme was downstairs making me breakfast. But when I got downstairs I saw Charlie sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. I froze.

"Its ok love, he just needs to say something." Edward said.

"Not again." I moaned.

"It's nothing bad. It's quit exciting in a way."

I walked over to where Charlie was sitting.

"Hey, good morning Bells." He said in a happy tone.

"Hey, what are you doing here dad?"

"Bella I have to apologize for how I've acted around Edward and his family." He stated.

"I kno….." I got cut off.

"Bella let me finish. I am so sorry Edward. I didn't realize how much you cared for my Bella." My dad said.

"Thank you Chief Swan. I will love your daughter for as long as I live and will promise that I will let nothing happen to her."

"Please call me Charlie. Or you may call me ……… Dad. If you please." He still struggled with Edward around but at least he understands.

"Yes sir." Edward said.

"And I'm very sorry I caused some pain to you both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I didn't mean for you to deal with Bella's problems. Well, the problems I have made."

"Don't worry about it Charlie. We already count Bella as one of our own." Carlisle said.

"Ok well, I guess I'll be on my way. Oh and Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes?" I was confused.

"Be home by seven tonight. And I love you."

"Bye dad. I love you too." I said.

He walked out and started his car. Edward held my waist and smiled down at me. We heard Charlie drive away in the same second.

Edward reached down and gave me a kiss. I kissed back for a few minutes until Emmett came downstairs.

"Get a room!" yelled Emmett.

**A/N: Sorry that was short. I hope I get reviews. And don't worry I'll right more stories. I love you all !!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
